


Sleepless Night

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 23:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Sleepless Night

Though her eyes are closed, Kenna is unable to sleep. Anxious thoughts plague her mind. She tosses and turns until she gives up and gets out of bed. The camp is quiet, everyone but her is asleep. Still, she puts on a negligee just in case before going outside.

After carefully walking out of the camp, she wanders through the thick lining of trees which block out the bright light of the full moon on a pristine night. Just as she gets worried she might be lost; she hears an angelic voice singing more beautifully than Kenna’s ever heard before.

She follows the alto voice to the lake. It’s an enchanting place, unobstructed by the trees; the moonlight illuminates this serene area. First Kenna sees a pile of clothes; then she notices the singing is coming from Val.

Before she can turn around, she hears, “leaving so soon? But you just got here.” Kenna turns back to see a gleeful Val swimming to the edge of the lake. The Mercenary is breathtaking, and Kenna instinctively walks closer, now in the full view to Val.

“I’m sorry,” says Kenna, “I didn’t know you were naked.”

Val smiled at her, “I’m not sorry,” the Mercenary says, standing up and walking toward her. “You can look at me whenever you want. And something tells me this is what you want.” Her heart races as Val stands exposed before her, mere inches apart. She bites her lip as she takes in the sight of this alluring woman.

“Yes, it is,” Kenna agrees.

Val pinches the fabric of her negligee. “The question is,” Val asks, “can I look at you?”

With a swallow she nods, unable to speak from her excitement. The cloth sticks slightly to her skin in the humid night air as Val lifts it up over her head. She enjoys the way Val looks at her nakedness. The Mercenary makes her feel desirable.

Val playfully smacks Kenna’s butt, laughing and runs to jump into the lake. Kenna chases after her, promising to get her back.

A splash fight ensues but gives way to Kenna grabbing Val and kissing her. It was a sudden impulse, but she’s glad she gave in as Val pulls her close, deepening the kiss.

They take a moment to bask in the peaceful night. The surrounding water is cool, clear and clean; it shimmers in the moonlight. Even with the moon so bright, the stars sparkle like diamonds. The distant sounds of crickets, owls, and a waterfall are calming to the Warrior Queen.

She lays on top of Val, kissing the Mercenary’s breasts before resting her head on the woman she loves. The leaves whistle from the incoming breeze, which feels cool against her wet, exposed skin.

A finger brushes against her entrance, and she nods approvingly at Val to proceed. At the same time, her finger teases Val’s folds before going inside. They look at each other in a profoundly intimate moment.

She moans out to Val as her sensitive nub is pleasured by the Mercenary. Val returns the cries of passion before breathing in Kenna’s mouth. They hungrily kiss each other and come at the same time.

They rest together in peaceful silence. After some time, Val starts to sing again. The beauty of her voice brings Kenna to tears. “I’ve heard you sing before in taverns,” she says to Val, “why don’t you sing like that all the time?”

Val shrugs. “I don’t like people to hear my real singing,” she says, “so I mess around when it comes to drinking songs with my friends. You know, tonight’s the first time I ever sang for someone else. Something about you makes me feel comfortable like I can really be me.”

Kenna strokes Val’s hair, “that means a lot to me,” she says, “I feel the same way about you. It’s nice to have someone like you that I bare myself to.”

Val smirks at her, “you mean someone you can be naked around?”

She rolls her eyes with a laugh, “well, yes, that too, but I mean someone with whom I can express my feelings, dreams, hopes, fears, someone who cares about me and not my crown. I’ve never had this before.”

“Me neither,” Val responds, kissing her.

Kenna sighs peacefully, “if I had to trade my kingdom for just this night, I would do so without hesitation.”

The Mercenary looks her straight in the eyes. “But you don’t have to do that. I’ll be there for you in whatever capacity you’ll have me, and I’ll sing for you every night if that’s what you want.”

She feels Val squeeze her tight. “Val,” she starts, looking at the way the Mercenary’s wet face shines in the moonlight, the way her hair hangs down to the sides and those brown eyes, expressing a tenderness she knows is meant for her and her alone, “that is what I want. I want to hear you sing and laugh and even breathe. I want you by my side from the moment we wake up to the time to go to bed. And most of all, I need you to love me because I love you.” She cups Val’s face, their foreheads touching. “Val Greaves, will you be my wife?”

Val’s lips press against hers, and she feels the battle-hardened stroke her body. Excited laughter escapes the Mercenary’s mouth. “Yes, Kenna, I will be your wife. And I promise to love you forever.”

Eventually, they return to the camp. Kenna goes back to bed, still unable to sleep, but now for a much happier reason. Her thoughts are on the fact that before long, she and Val would be the Queens of Stormholt, and she has never been more thankful for a sleepless night.


End file.
